A Vignette of Baby Ben Solo
by a-bit-dolally
Summary: A day in the life of baby Ben Solo


I was listening to the song "Good Morning" from the musical Singin' in the Rain ( watch?v=hhW-kL5fZS8 ) when I remembered that Debbie Reynolds - who sang the song - was Carrie Fisher's mother. Then I kept imaging Leia singing it to Ben and the one shot just kinda developed from there.

Leia yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was Day 344 of less than 3 hours sleep. Neither Han nor Leia could understand the sudden shift in Ben's sleep pattern. For the first month or two, he had been a perfect angel. He barely made a sound but then one night, wham, the crying started. She was so tired some days, she thought she would vomit. However, all of that was forgotten the moment she would set eyes on her baby boy as he sat up babbling away in his cot. She crept into the room and Ben's eyes lit up as he saw her. He clapped his hands and bounced up and down in excitement. He reached his little, chubby arms up to his mother.

Her heart melted as she heard him giggle, "Hi, little one," she cooed, as she picked him up, "You're very happy this morning, aren't you?"

She bounced him around a bit as she quietly sang to him,

"Good Morning

Good morning

We've talked the whole night through

Good morning

Good morning to you"

Leia paused, "You certainly talked the whole night through didn't you, Ben." she laughed. To be frank, she had slept so little, she could barely remember the past few months. She couldn't think back to one night he hadn't cried since he was born. Sometimes Ben would cry for hours on end, sometimes he would cry on and off, and very rarely, he would sleep the whole night, save some quiet snuffles every now and then. She knew that it wasn't uncommon for babies to restless during the night, but it was starting to worry her. Little did she know of the evil whispers that were haunting her young child, frightening and tormenting him as he was left alone in the dark.

Leia struggled to keep her eyes open as she fed Ben in his high chair, "You kept me up all night. Did you know that?" she said as she put the spoon up to his mouth. He just stared back at her with big, dark eyes and stubbornly refused to open his mouth. She put the spoon down wearily, "I don't blame you, whatever that mush is, it's disgusting." she sighed and got up. Ben's eyes widened in fear as he watched his mother walk away, out of sight.

He was alone again.

Ben burst into tears and Leia quickly rushed back to him, "Don't cry Ben, please don't. I was only going to get some caf." she said soothingly, as he wailed. His lip trembled as she sat back down in front of him, and a few more tears trickled down his cheek as his mother gently stroked his soft, black hair.

"BX!" Leia called, clearly worn out. The droid came into the room,

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Make me some caf please." Leia requested. The droid headed into the kitchen and Leia turned her attention back to her anxious child. She had to leave soon. Han and Chewie, as per usual, had gotten into a spot of trouble and now she had to go and sort things out. Leia hated the thought of leaving her Ben under the care of droids, but she had no choice.

With a quick kiss on his forehead, Ben was set on the floor to play with his toys, not noticing his mother's swift exit. However, after a half hour, unfortunately, for the staff, Ben was about to - once again - begin to incessantly bawl for his mother. His bottom lip wobbled as noted the lack of her presence and his eyes welled up with tears. His nanny began to panic as she hurried to find something to calm him down with. Finally managing to placate Ben with holos of his parents and Uncle Luke, she exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding in as she had waited for his reaction. She couldn't help but smile as she heard his innocent giggles. It was as if the past hour hadn't even occurred at all. Young Ben was a quiet child, but Maker, his cries could send the house into a frenzy.

Ben had only the murmurs of Snoke in his head to keep him company, and finally, as it became evening on the third day, Han and Leia hurried into the nursery. Seeing their child's tear-stained face broke their hearts, it made their chests physically ache at seeing his distress.

"Hello, little man. I've missed you." Han said softly

Ben's face broke into a smile at the sight of his parents, "Hi"

Leia and Han looked at each other, "Has he said that before?" he asked a shocked Leia. She shook her head grinning, "I think that's the first word he's ever said."

Han looked back at his son, a proud look on his face. He and Leia sat down on the ground in front of Ben, " You clever boy!" he held up his hand, "High five!"

The little boy leant forward and eagerly tapped his tiny hand against his father's. He pointed at Leia, "Mama." Leia squealed in excitement, "That's right Ben, I'm your mama" she pulled him into her arms and kissed his head, "Oh, my darling, I'm so proud of you."

Han was grinning but he did feel a little disappointed that Ben hadn't said Dad yet. He couldn't blame the boy though, he had barely been home the past few months. After a few minutes, Ben tilted his head as he looked at Han, "Dada."

Han laughed and ruffled Ben's hair, "Three words at once, you're on a roll today, kid." he said gruffly, trying to not get emotional. His son was growing up so fast, and he hadn't been there to see it.

Leia gasped, "We have to tell Luke! And Chewie!" she stood up, "Wait, I'm gonna film this. Stay here!" she ran out of the room and appeared moments later with a camera. She eagerly sat back down in front of Ben, "I'm gonna send this to them." she caressed Ben on the cheek, "Hey, little one, do you have something to say to Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie?" Ben stared back at her blankly. Leia tried again, "What did you say to me before?" Ben went up to close so that all the viewer would be able to see was his chubby little face and hear heavy breathing. Han tried not to laugh as Leia continued to try to get Ben to speak but to no avail.

"He did it before!" Leia said adamantly. Han rolled his eyes and pulled Ben onto his lap.

"Hey Ben," he tried to get his attention, "Ben, who's that?" he whispered, pointing to Leia, "Who's that?"

Ben laughed, "Mama."

"Yay!" Leia cheered, "Clever boy!"

Ben patted Han on the cheek, "Dada." he smiled. At that moment, Han realised that not even the most exciting mission would ever be as exhilarating as this. Nothing could be as thrilling as simply sitting on the floor with his son and wife, as they watched Ben slowly develop new skills. Suddenly, Leia gave another shriek of elation as Ben stood up from his father's lap. Trying to gain his balance, Ben waited a few seconds before shakily placing one foot in front of him, he took another step. And another. And another. He stumbled towards his mother and began to giggle as he landed on his bottom.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and joy. Han and Leia spent every minute with their son and there were no tears when he was put in his cot. In fact, there were no wails or whimpers, not a peep from Ben throughout the night. For the first time in a long while, there was peace.


End file.
